Crimson Delight
by usaangel509
Summary: Tsuna has a HUGE crush on Hibari. But knowing that it was wasted, he put it aside. When Belphegor confronts him one day, Tsuna ends up falling for him, hiding his feelings for the Skylark. But what happens when Hibari gets jealous? 1827! Bel27 ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

....;-;....

I own nothing.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." A dangerously deep voice sounded at a volume barely over a whisper, yet still firm and commanding.

"HIIEEEEE!!!!! H-Hibari-San!?" The boy nearly fell back from his seat, anxious and terrified eyes staring up at the beautifully dark alpha-male before him.

"Come with me." Pivoting on a heel, Hibari turned and strode from the room. Tsuna scrambled onto his feet and ran frantically after him. Hibari turned to the left at the end of the hall and placed a gracefully pale hand on a doorknob, curling his slender digits around it and pulling it open. He ascended the stairs. Tsuna had realized that the male was leading him upto the roof. Leading him to where no one would be able to hear him scream in terror as Hibari bit him to death! Tsuna began to panic, his caramel eyes widening and his slender appendages beginning to flail around him.

Turning to glance coldly over his shoulder, thin and pale lips parted to allow a dark and threatening voice slip from between them.

"What causes you to act so immature, herbivore? Get your act together.. Or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna's entire being froze at those words, and he began to shuffle along, dreading each step he took forward and upward.

As they neared the roof of the school, Tsuna became more and more hesitant. What could Hibari, the president of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, possibly want with him? Hayato hasn't destroyed any school property lately.. And he hasn't trained with Reborn on school grounds lately.. He hasn't been late.. And.. He hasn't skipped any classes........ It had to do with the Varia. Tsuna knew it. It had to do with that damned prince, Belphegor! Hibari paused in the center of the clearing and turned to face the smaller male, icy hues glaring down at his warm and frightened caramel ones.

"H-Hib-----" Tsuna was cut off as Hibari suddenly weilded his tonfa, raising them in an offensive position. "A-AHH!!"

Tsuna frantically began to scramble back to the door that led downward into the building, but Hibari beat him there, and cut off his only means of escape.

"Herbivore..."

A loud gulp was heard as Tsunayoshi swallowed audibly, his throat becoming dry with fear. "Y-Yes..?"

"I've previously overlooked your bothersome training with that infant, and I've overlooked that bomber herbivore's destruction of school property, I've even overlooked many of your late days to school. But one thing that I can not overlook..." The attractive voice faded, icy steel cast toward Tsuna's face, the hues seeming to penetrate his very being. He never knew that Hibari purposely overlooked them.. Tsuna had hoped that Hibari hadn't even noticed. "...The one thing that I can not overlook is a member of the Varia coming to see you almost every single day."

"H-HIEE?!" Tsuna didn't think that Hibari had actually kept track of when Belphegor came to see him!! Why, he's only seen him twice out of the many visits that had been paid! ...But.. Why would his Cloud Guardian be jealous? It's not like Hibari and Tsuna had anything even remotely close to a relationship... While.. On the other hand...

_"Ushishishishi~.." That low and attractive voice sounded. The 10th Vongola glanced around him frantically, he didn't have niether Gokudera-Kun or Yamamoto-Kun to protect him!! "Peasant.. The prince is bored." _

_Before him, a tall and graceful, yet slender, form landed on the balls of his feet. A blonde fringe covered his eyes, and on the crown of his head lay a tiara. He wore a black jacket with a loose-fitting black and purple striped shirt underneath, gray jeans that hugged his slender and toned legs were met by lace up boots at his knees. A cynical grin played upon his facade, and Belphegor sauntered gracefully toward Tsuna. _

_"E-EEHHH?!! VARIA!?" Yelled the frantic young Mafia Boss. Tsuna was going insane! Did Prince The Ripper just speak to him in some other tone of language other than threats!? He must be dreaming!_

_"Ushishishi~. Vongola, You still haven't changed since our little ring battles, have you?"Raising a cream-colored hand, the prince reached into his jacket and withdrew an object. Tsuna, thinking it was a knife, immediately began to flail and fell to the ground in the process. The prince stared at the fallen boy, stifling a giggle before extending a thin, yet toned, arm down to him. "Come on, get up."_

_Unsure of whether or not this action was safe, Tsuna hesitated, eyeing his hand cautiously. Reluctantly, he curled his much smaller fingers around Bel's palm and pulled himself up, brushing the dirt from his clothes._

_"Ushishishi~, Oi peasant. Now you're all dirty..." The Prince's lips turned downward into a frown, his brows pulling up at the center. Gazing for a long moment at Tsuna, Belphegor finally exhaled softly and took a rough hold on the collar of the boy's shirt, dragging him off of the school grounds. _

_"DFINGDFIH!!!" Tsuna cried out, but he couldn't really form any words, so all that erupted from him was a jumbled slur of sounds._

_Fearing for his life, Tsuna was panicking. The Prince, BELPHEGOR, _PRINCE THE RIPPER_, was dragging him away! He knew that at his current state, with no one around to assist him, Tsuna could do nothing but be helplessly drug away. It was a nightmare. _

_"My, my~.." began Belphegor, still dragging the boy along, "You're much lighter than I would have anticipated."_

_"A-Ahh!! P-Please don't kill me!! I didn't do anything! I didn't do ANYTHING!!" Tsuna had begun to beg for his life, certain that Bel was going to inhumanely murder him the first chance they were alone._

_"Silence."_

_Tsuna had "eeped" before obeying and falling quiet. Finally, after ten minutes of being drug, he was thrown onto the ground. It was slightly damp, it was hard, and most of all.. It was cold and the back of a dead end alley. Belphegor was blocking his only hopes of escape. Stepping forward, the prince developed a slightly insane gleam in his eyes, and seeing this made Tsuna leap up and back against the wall. After several steps away from the approaching male, Tsuna's back had hit the rough brick. Belphegor's hands came down beside both sides of his head, lingering a few inches above his shoulders. _

_"B-Belphegor!! Wh-What are yo--" _

_"Shhh~.. The prince won't hurt you.." Terrified caramel hues stared up at the hazy hues before them. The prince leaned in, his face only inches from Tsuna's. _

_Tsuna was panicking, he didn't know what he was going to do! Oh no, Oh no, Oh NO!! He shifted his eyes uneasily around before hearing Belphegor's breath hitch and feeling soft, yet smooth and gentle lips on his. Instant warmth swept through his body and lingered on his lips that were being pressed against by another's. Deep crimson pigment flooded his cheeks and turned them a scarlet tone. _

_'What... What is this... W-Why... Why is he...' He searched for an excuse, but Tsuna couldn't find a single one for why Prince the Ripper was kissing him. _

_As much as he wanted to deny it, he had always found the prince to be quite attractive, his psychotic nature appealing. But his fear was stronger than his mild attraction toward the male, but right now.. Right now.. His attraction was overpowering him._

_Tsuna's frail hands lifted from his sides to curl slender fingers in the material of Belphegor's jacket, pulling him closer. The prince's lips turned slightly upward at this gesture, and he leaned into the smaller boy, parting his full lips to breathe in the honey-scent and to run his warm muscle along Tsuna's lips. Tsuna, although surprised and unskilled, responded eagerly by parting his lips also, allowing the prince to have access to his mouth. His tongue entered the orifice, swift and gentle, caressing first the sides of the boy's mouth before running along the back of his teeth and tangling with his tongue in a sassy dance. Footsteps were heard, and Tsuna could hear the familiar voice of his friends "Tsuna-Kun!!" "This is such an EXTREME game of hide and seek! We'll find you, SAWADA!!" "J-Jyuudaime!!" "Tsunayoshi~!!!" He tensed and pulled back from the prince, both of their breaths ragged. _

_"..My, my, it seems that our time has been cut short, my little giocattolo(1).. Until next time.. Arrivederci(2)." Suddenly, Belphegor disappeared and all that remained was a flustered Tsuna. His cheeks, of course, were still a deep scarlet and unconciously, he raised his fingers to lightly trail the shape of his lower lip. Had that.. really just happened?_

"..W-Why, though??" The small boy asked, his voice higher pitched thanks to his fear.

"Why, what?"

"Why... W-Why are you so upset about.. About a member of the Varia coming to see me.." Lowering his head, his eyes became shaded. After all, Hibari didn't like his lover.. What else could he do? He wasn't in any way strong enough to defend himself if Hibari attacked him.. There was nothing but silence.

"Upset?"

"...M'hmm.."

"I don't get upset over that, herbivore. I get upset over that fact that someone else is touching what b--" He stopped short and narrowed his gaze. "I'll let you slide one last time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Pivoting on his heel once more, he turned to head back down into the school. Leaving behind a very frightened and confused Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Okay. ._. ...

1 - Giocattolo means Toy.

2 - Arrivederci means Goodbye. =3


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, first off, I'm going to begin with

**I apologize for not updating in so long.**

But there's a reason for it! My computer got broken by an ex-friend. Anyway, even now, I'm not on my computer. I'm on someone else's computer, but it's okay! For a while there, I was stuck and didn't know how to begin the next chapter. But I did it! =D

I hope that this chapter is long enough for you guys, and I'm, definitely going to try and update again soon. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be updating next, but I'm saving up for a new laptop, so hopefully I'll be able to update weekly pretty soon.

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I can't believe how many people have Favorited this story and added it to their alerts~! You guys are the absolute best!

Well... Anyway.. Onto the chapter! =D

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own KHR! **

**

* * *

**

'Disgusting. Truly disgusting. That herbivore is an idiot.'

Hibari stared at the paperwork on his desk, his thoughts continuously wandering back to that herbivore.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The mere thought of that name caused a spark to shoot up his spine. It made his palms tingle with the need to caress the soft cheeks of the boy's face. He felt his heart beat spike and thump unevenly. He knew the reason these things were happening, he knew it all too well. It was hard to concentrate on anything else. But with all of those foreign, yet breathtaking emotions that spread though his body, he always felt guilt.

He had subtly rejected the herbivore with his cold, heart-piercing glares. He had instilled pure fear into that small body with his tonfa. **He had made mistakes.** Yes, the prefect had made many of them. Instead of pinning the interesting herbivore against the wall and doing the things he had dreamt of to the boy, he intimidated him and made him feel inferior.

Really, after all he had done to the boy, it was a wonder he held any of the feelings he held towards Sawada at all. He should want to bite the herbivore to _death_, not bite him to _ecstasy_. He shouldn't expect someone to just waste all of his or her time waiting for him, like he had hoped the herbivore would. He shouldn't feel anger and jealousy when he sees Sawada Tsunayoshi holding the hand of a certain Varia member. He shouldn't watch him walk through the school gates. He shouldn't be simply captivated by the young Mafia Boss.

And yet, he was. The way his slender hips slightly swayed when he walked. The way his smile lit up the world. The way his caramel orbs reminded him of the sea, clearly reflecting those who glanced into them, deep and seeming to go on forever, showing his emotions crystal clear. They were beautiful and he was entrancing.

As he stared at the paper work, thoughts consumed by the young herbivore, his eyes roamed over to the window, staring out at nothing in particular.

What was wrong with him? He was Hibari Kyouya! Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Namimori's most feared prefect. He didn't bother with pathetic herbivores. He was the Drifting Cloud of Solitude. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted with no obligations to rules, orders, and, most importantly, people. He was unattached to everyone. He didn't care if they were perfectly fine, sick, or walking slowly with their head down toward the school gates, - Wait, what?

He observed the scene with more interest. Sawada Tsunayoshi had his head downcast; shoulders slumped, leaving the premises of the school without his permission!

A cold rage boiled in his veins as he grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulders. His tonfa were already clenched tightly in his fists. His murderous aura was expanding around him as he stalked from the Reception Room.

Students in the halls were glared at unmercifully, if someone was in his way, he shoved them to the side roughly. Throwing open the front doors with a loud bang, he narrowed his icy eyes and began to make his way toward the herbivore.

Upon coming closer, he parted his lips and took in a breath of air before speaking.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he hissed, acid thickly layered in his speech. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna paused, squeezing his eyes together tightly, his body stiff. Of _course_ Hibari would see him leaving the school! What had he been thinking? However, he did not turn to the prefect, he didn't exclaim "H-Hibari-San!" the way he usually did. Hibari noticed this and his rage died out before flaring up again.

This herbivore wouldn't even give him the respect of acknowledging him?

"I will bite you to death!" Hibari hissed again, lower this time, secretly waiting for the horrified, yet fairly attractive, scream emit from the boy's throat.

Hibari's statement caused the herbivore to turn around to face the Skylark. The sight that beheld Hibari was something that he had not expected; it had caused his very breath to hitch in his throat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's cheeks were glistening with wet trails of tears. His eyes were red and swollen, tears still brimming over. His brows were pulled up in the middle, and he sniffled pathetically.

"Th-then do it, Hibari-San!" Tsuna exclaimed, causing Hibari to narrow his eyes. "It's not like anything else could go wrong today!"

Watching the herbivore with mild amusement at his outburst, he witnessed Tsuna lower his head, hands trembling as he began to sob again. The prefect was stunned. What was he to do? Moments ago he had truly wanted to hurt this male, and now he was at a loss on how to comfort him?

Hibari exhaled sharply before grabbing the young Mafia Boss by his upper arm mid-sob and tugged him roughly, causing the sobbing boy to cry out before stumbling along after him as he began to lead him toward the school.

Tsuna recognized the familiar path that Hibari was taking him. He was bringing him to the Reception Room!

Okay, so, maybe telling Hibari to go ahead and bite him had been a bad thing, but with the way he felt right now, he'd rather be bitten to death than go on living!

The brunette released a few more sobs before Hibari opened the Reception Room, shoving him inside.

"Kusakabe." Hibari said lowly, talking to the large male that had been standing outside of the door.

"Yes, Kyou-San?"

"Patrol the school. Discipline any offenders that you see. Do not fail me."

"Right away!" Kusakabe Tetsuya exclaimed before heading off to do as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee told him.

Hibari Kyouya pivoted on his heel before heading back into the Reception Room, locking the door behind him. He glared coldly at Tsuna, who took a step away from his Cloud Guardian. He was still crying, unable to stop, but his eyes were impossibly wide, staring at the older male with fear evident in them. But there was something else that lay deep beneath the fear. Confusion, perhaps?

In one swift movement that caused Tsuna to yelp out loud with a "HIIEEE!" Hibari had grabbed onto the boy's shirt collar, bringing him close before wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Tsuna had gone rigid from the shock, but with him being pulled against that muscular chest he longed to reach out and touch, he slowly relaxed, melting into Hibari's warmth. He continued to sob, but this time more quietly, until, nearly two hours later, he had finished crying.

The prefect had held him close the entire time, not wanting to ever let him go now that he had him in his arms. They had moved to the couch, about a half hour into Tsuna's crying jag. Though Hibari wasn't the best at expressing one's emotions, he at least tried to convey to the herbivore that he _cared_ about him, though if any one ever asked him out loud, he would deny it immediately. He glanced down to the herbivore's still form, his usually steely gaze softened. Sawada Tsunayoshi had his eyes closed and was breathing evenly, from this Hibari gathered that he had fallen asleep. His gaze lingered on the herbivore's flushed cheeks, the way his lips were slightly parted and just oh-so-_inviting_. Moving so slowly, as if he were afraid to wake the boy, he wiped away the tears that were beginning to dry on Tsuna's cheeks. He paused, seeming to hesitate before slowly tracing the younger male's bottom lip.

Tsuna had shuffled a bit, and murmured something in his sleep before nuzzling into Hibari's shoulder. The way they were situated right now would be a very compromising pose if they had been caught. Tsuna was sitting on Hibari's lap, one arm wrapped around his neck, his cheek laying on his shoulder, and the other hand beginning to slip down onto Hibari's chest. He had his legs brought up close to the rest of his body, as if he were cold. Hibari, however, had his cheek resting on the top of Tsuna's, strong arms curled protectively around him. Slowly, so very slowly, Hibari had fallen asleep with the young boy; something both of them had fantasized about many, many times.

If you were to watch either of them in their regular lives and how they interacted with each other, you'd never guess how they felt toward each other. Both of them had equally strong feelings for the other, kept hidden deep within them for fear of being rejected. Hibari had unconsciously rejected Tsuna, but Tsuna had also rejected Hibari unconsciously. It was one of those love/hate relationships that ended up in the strongest and longest lasting love there is. They had both gazed upon each other when they believed the other wasn't looking, and if they ever spoke to each other, they spoke like strangers, each afraid of revealing his feelings.

So many times Tsuna had daydreamed in class about Hibari. So many times he had fantasized them together, sleeping together, sitting together, even doing _other_ things together. Hibari had also lost himself in his fantasies. He often found himself dreaming about the herbivore, craving to hold him close, to bring him near and to lay his head on the boy's lap on the roof. Quite a few times he had woken up flushed, breathing jaggedly from the hot dream he just had.

The two were more content then they had been in a while, each dealing with their own unspoken love for the other. Though Tsuna had gotten together with Belphegor, that didn't mean that the attraction he felt toward Hibari had ever changed. No, him and the Prince had often gotten into arguments over the lingering feelings for the Skylark. But in the end it never mattered, because Tsuna had always secretly known from his intuition that Prince the Ripper was not a faithful person, but a rather promiscuous lover. Tsuna was not a cheater, even if Belphegor was. He loved Belphegor… But he was _in _love with Hibari. He had a very difficult choice coming up ahead, his Vongola Intuition told him at least that much.

With a small yawn, Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, only to notice Hibari's steady breathing. Instantly telling himself to relax so that he didn't wake the prefect up, he looked cautiously around, his eyes aching from his many tears shed. He glanced upward, looking at his Cloud Guardian's face. His eyes were closed; his ebony locks of hair hanging in his eyes. His lips were pressed together, and his expression was one of peace. He must have been having a good dream.

After sitting with the prefect for what seemed like an eternity, Hibari's eyelids began to flutter before opening. He glanced down to Tsuna, who glanced back upward, and met with his eyes. They stared into each other's smoldering orbs for a few minutes, trying to tell the other about how they felt before Hibari heard footsteps out in the hall. He immediately pushed Tsuna off to the side, fixing his shirt and hair before telling him to do the same.

It had only been Kusakabe coming to report on the day before leaving to go home. After the large male had left, Hibari turned to Tsuna, his eyes narrowed again.

"H-Hibari-San…" Tsuna began softly, looking down at his hands. "I-I'm sorry… About c-crying on your shirt…"

"Tell me what happened." The Skylark stated, looking off to the side.

"Huh? W-Why…."

"I want to know the cause of what happened earlier."

Tsuna looked away from Hibari, adverting his gaze before deciding that he'd rather spill the beans to Hibari then get them bitten from him.

"W-Well… After you left me on the roof…"


	3. Chapter 3

Okayyyy. Soo.. Yes. I'm updating another chapter already, even though I just updated yesterday.

The reason for that is because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I know that it's kind of short... But yeah.

I hope you don't mind the lemon in this chapter.. _... It's, honestly, my first time writing a lemon.. I hope I didn't do too terribly.

Anywayy.. here it iss! :D

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

"I'll let you slide one last time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Those words echoed in his mind over and over again.

He stared at the now closed door, not moving. His head was spinning, his palms were sweaty, his knees were weak, and his eyes were wide open, his façade one of horror. He released the captive breath that was stuck in his chest, finally sinking down to the ground.

"Th-That was scary!" He exclaimed out loud to no one in particular.

His heart was racing, beating so fast that he believed that he was having a heart attack. All of this because of a certain raven-haired prefect… It was ridiculous! It was preposterous! It was -- absolutely evident that a certain young Vongola was head over heels for his very own Cloud Guardian.

Tsuna hung his head before raising his hands to pull at the honey-brown locks of hair. Why couldn't things have just gone the way he had hoped they would? Why couldn't Hibari just notice him and become his friend? Why couldn't Hibari love _him_? Why did he have to love his precious school more than anyone, or anything, else? Why, Why, _**Why**_?

He let out a frustrated yell, wishing more that the moment that he had never moved on from Hibari and gotten with Belphegor. Maybe if he did that… Maybe if he had waited for Hibari-San to notice him… Maybe they would have been together by now! Or maybe just friends! Either one would be fine!

'…_But that will never happen_…' His mind told him, which caused his eyes to tear up. Sure, maybe he was being a little too overly emotional, but he was with someone that not only was a rebound, but cheated on him all the time as well!

At that exact moment, when the first tear had slid down Tsuna's cheek, someone was there to wipe it off before it fell the whole way down.

"My, My… I come to have lunch with my giocattolo… And he's crying." The male in front of Tsuna had lifted him up by his armpits, curling him into a ball and holding him against his chest loosely. "Tell the Prince why you are crying."

Tsuna sniffled, wiping away his tears. He smiled softly up at the blond and shook his head, signaling that nothing was wrong. Belphegor, honestly not too concerned, didn't pry any further. The next Vongola boss was a toy to him. Sure, he felt for the young boy, but he was a Prince. He needed more than just one person to keep him thoroughly occupied.

The two sat down, Belphegor with his legs spread, and Tsuna sitting between them with his lunch box. The blond usually didn't feed himself, so he always had Tsuna bring a second lunch box to feed him.

"Say 'Ahhh'." Tsuna said, holding up chopsticks with a piece of omelette on them.

"Ahhh~!" Prince the Ripper opened his mouth wide, biting down on the food before chewing and swallowing.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, the Prince took everything from Tsuna's hands, setting it sloppily on the ground before pushing the boy over. Before Tsuna could even gather the breath to complain, the blond had crushed his lips against the brunette's, running the tips of his fingers along Tsuna's sides, causing him to shiver and arch his back. The Prince continued to ravage the young Vongola's lips before biting down on his lower lip, causing Tsuna to gasp, which Belphegor quickly took as an opportunity to push his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Tsuna mentally sighed, every time he seen Belphegor, it was always about sex. He always had sex with the psychotic male, every single time. Though he minded at first, he always gave in, and, by the end, he was begging for more.

As the Prince began to coax the brunette into the kiss by massaging his tongue with the others, he got little responses until the blonde's fingertips trailed along Tsuna's inner thigh. As Tsuna released a low moan, the blonde smiled, making quick work of the brunette's zipper and button. Sawada Tsunayoshi had, of course, a gleam of lust in his eyes, and as he curled his slender arms around the blonde's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, Belphegor straddled his waist and ground their pelvises roughly against the other, causing a loud moan of pleasure to erupt from the milky-white throat of the 10th Vongola Boss. With the Prince's very skilled hips undulating and gyrating against his, the young Boss stood no chance, and just as he was nearing his climax, the Prince got off from him, earning a displeased whine from the brunette.

"Nnn'.. D-Don't do that, Bel—" Pulling off the boy's pants and undoing his own rather quickly, he thrust two fingers into the male's lips, commanding him to suck on them. Once they were thoroughly coated with saliva, he brought them to the male's entrance, first one finger being thrust in before the other. As he began to slowly thrust and scissor Tsuna's opening, he got low groans and breathless pants of pleasure until he hit the prostate. All at once Tsuna tightened against his fingers, a loud, ecstasy-filled mewl broke the rhythm of panting and gasping. Satisfied, Belphegor pressed his chest against Tsuna's as he withdrew his fingers, only to have them replaced a few moments later by his member. Not wanting to stop in the heat of the moment, he slowly began to thrust, earning muted moans from the small body beneath his. Once again, as he struck Tsuna's prostate, the boy mewled, arching his back before digging his fingers into the Prince's shoulders. Aiming for the same spot time after time, Belphegor's ears were met with loud cries of pleasure from Tsuna.

After they had finished and cleaned themselves up a bit, Tsuna straightened his uniform out as Belphegor buckled his belt. The brunette was carefully watching the blonde, studying his every movement.

'_There… There was something different about this time… Almost as if..._' Before Tsuna could finish his thoughts, the Prince cleared his throat, signaling he was ready to speak.

The future Boss of the Vongola family looked at him, pausing his movements.

"Y-yes? What is it..?"

"You were with him alone today." Prince the Ripper stared out past the fence, over the school grounds.

"HIIEEE! I-I-Yeah! But it's-it's not like we _did_ anyt-thing! He just t-threatened me!" He began to flail, waving his arms spasmodically around him.

"..You know how I feel about that, giocattolo." Belphegor's expression, for once, was blank. Tsuna merely stared at him, mouth agape. "He's why you were crying, too."

"I… I'm sorry.." At a loss for words, Tsuna merely settled for apologizing, down casting his face.

"Don't let it happen again." Was the Prince's short reply before he leapt over the railing, landing easily on the balls of his feet, and made his way from the school grounds.

For the second time that day, Tsuna felt No-Good.

He couldn't please Hibari by staying away from Belphegor, he couldn't please Belphegor by staying away from Hibari, and he couldn't please himself by staying near both of them.

What was he to do _now_? On the one hand, Hibari was his first love, he was so head over heels for him that if the Skylark had told him to jump he'd probably ask how high. On the other hand, he was _with_ Belphegor. He was the Prince's lover. He had to respect how he felt about certain things and he had to compromise with him. Though, the Prince was always cheating on him, so why he cared about Tsuna being with Hibari alone for not even five minutes didn't really make sense to him. Perhaps he was afraid to lose Tsuna? No.. If he were afraid to lose him, he'd hold on tighter… Perhaps it is because it is Hibari? Didn't they have a little fight during the ring battles?

He hadn't realized that he had begun crying until he felt the wet drops on his hands. His body was frozen, standing in the same position as he was when Belphegor began speaking, meaning that his hands were still on his tie, ready tear catchers. Wiping sloppily at his cheeks, he headed down into the school. Pausing outside of his classroom, he decided that he didn't want to be at school today anymore, so instead of going in, he continued walking until he got out the front doors and made his way to the gates.

What _had_ he been thinking? He was Dame-Tsuna! No Good. Hibari-San would never want someone no good. Hibari was perfection. The way he dressed, his seemingly carefully measured steps, the way he spoke, and the way he acted.. Sure, it was a little bit inhumane, what with the hurting people and all… But… Tsuna didn't mind that. He looked at it in awe. If he could defend himself like Hibari, he wouldn't need a home tutor! He wouldn't be called Dame-Tsuna! I mean, sure, people had stopped calling him Dame-Tsuna by now, but he knew that deep inside, everyone still seen him that way. Sure, he had defeated Xanxus, but he wouldn't have been able to do any of that if it weren't for Reborn! He had Reborn to thank for the way he was today, and he had Hibari to thank because he wanted to be like him. He wanted people to admire and fear his strength, not mock it! Xanxus had mocked him… And now look at him! He _was_ strong… But he wasn't the way he wanted to be. He was only strong with his Dying Will. Hibari was strong all of the time!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… What are you doing?" He heard that attractive voice behind him, dripping with venom.

'_Oh… Crap. I forgot all about Hibari-San.. Ahahaha… As if this day could go any more wrong for me._' Tsuna thought as he paused in his footsteps, his body slightly tensed up.

"I will bite you to death!"

'_Finally! Something that would cause him to repent for the things that he's done! A way for Hibari-San to show him just how terrible of a person he was!_'

He turned around slowly, and after taking a deep breath to gather courage, he looked at the prefect defiantly, even though he was crying. He noticed how the Skylark's eyes widened slightly at him as he did so, but the next words that he uttered caused the male to do exactly as he knew he would.

"Th-Then do it, Hibari-San!" Kyouya narrowed his icy eyes, secretly giving Tsuna a jolt of electricity that ran up and down his spine. "It's not like anything else could go wrong today!"

* * *

"…And that's what happened." The brunette had finished his story, looking down the entire time, playing with his fingers. By this time, the sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon, casting beautiful streaks of color along the sky.

The Cloud Guardian was silently burning with rage. That… Damned… Prince… He _dare_ touch Tsunayoshi like that.. _Then_ he causes him to cry? He is able to do what Hibari secretly _dreamt_ of doing, and yet he doesn't allow the herbivore to glow in pleasure, he immediately kills it! He glanced at Sawada Tsunayoshi, longing to see that bright smile light up the herbivore's face, and, light up his heart. But, instead of trying to do something to cause him to smile, he exhaled softly and glared out the window.

"It's getting late, herbivore."

* * *

Kyaaaaa~! w I really kind of liked that!

I know you guys don't care about what I have to say, lol, but I'm going to say it anyway.

WOW. I did not expect to find so many Adds to Favorite Story/Author Story Alerts, and I even got a review! x3

From now on, at the end of each chapter, I will reply to reviews. Even if it's just a "Good job! Keep it up!" or a "MOAR! D" Lmao.

**Kirihara Hisoka** : Thank you very much! I'm honored that someone loves my story. 33

Until next tiiime. :D Have fun, kiddies!


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS! =D

So.. yeah. I'm going to start answering most of the reviews at the top instead, there's more info at the bottom about it.

SOOO. HERE GOES WITH THE REVIEWS I'VE RECIEVED IN THE FEW HOURS THAT I'VE HAD CHAPTER THREE UP. Lol. ;

**Urge2kill**: Ugggghhh. I knoooww. The Prince is definitely attractive in some ways, I don't know why, but sometimes I find his self-centric attitude to be attractive. I don't know if I'm the only one who thinks this, but I am. I'm pretty sure that he won't be too thrilled about it, either, lol. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what his reaction will be at Tsuna's love for his Cloud Guardian, huh? =]

**TakeshiYamamoto2980**: I know, I don't really know if what comes next would be considered as cheering him up... But I think that it's cute. 3 Thank you very, very much! I plan to continue. I don't know how long this fic will be or where it will end, but I have been thinking about it a lot. The first plot I had for this story just makes it way too short. I believe I'm going to have to find a way to make it longer, I'm really enjoying writing it. =3

Wellll.. Onto the story!

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

"It's getting late, herbivore."

Tsuna lifted his head, glancing toward the raven-haired male sitting beside him, and, nodding slowly, he rose from the couch. He had made his way over to the door before pausing and turning behind him, seeing Hibari with his keys out.

"I'm going to walk you home. With your luck, you'll be jumped not twenty feet from the school." The prefect had explained, causing Tsuna to sweat drop comically. Though Hibari would never admit it, he really wanted to walk the herbivore home in hopes of lifting his mood.

"O-Oh.. You don't have to do that, Hibari-San! I-I'll be fine!" Tsunayoshi chuckled sheepishly, a light flush on his cheeks.

"I'm not doing it because I have to." Was the cold reply he received, causing Tsuna to blush harder; as the two left the Reception Room after locking it up, they silently made their way from the school.

It was currently dusk, the outside world barely illuminated. The chilly evening air nipped at their noses and cheeks, instantly causing the younger of the two to shiver. He curled his arms around himself, rubbing his upper arms to warm himself slightly as he walked beside the older male. He glanced over to the prefect, and almost tripped over his own feet as he felt his face instantly heat up.

Hibari Kyouya was glancing down at him, but not in a mean way. On the surface, Tsuna could lightly make out concern, but deep beneath it, he noticed something else causing his eyes to turn molten. Eventually, they both had stopped walking, now staring into each other's eyes. The young Vongola had traced his gaze over the prefects face. Those icy steel hues glancing back into his, seeming to penetrate his very soul. The way the tip of his nose and the highest points of his cheeks were slightly reddened by the chilly air, the way his thin, yet extremely attractive lips, were pressed together… It was too much to handle, Tsuna had almost thrown himself at the God-like creature before him! But, always being overly critical of himself, he had shot down any chance of Hibari ever finding interest in him… Yet… He couldn't help but notice the way his intuition was telling him that Hibari was the one, Hibari _was_ interested, and that Hibari wanted the same things that he wanted…

"Gahhh!" Tsuna grasped onto the sides of his head, shaking it back and forth angrily. "Hibari-San would nev---" He stopped short, his embarrassment growing full blown. "Ah! H-Hibari-San!"

Meanwhile…

Kyouya stared down at the herbivore before him, taking in the way his caramel locks swayed slightly in the breeze.. The light flush on his face that still lingered from earlier coupled with the air… The way his small, yet full lips were opened slightly.. And he saved his eyes for last. Those deep, caramel orbs were staring into his, nearly taking his breath away at the emotion he saw in them. They were liquid gold, burning with the intensity of his emotions. He longed to reach out and caress his palms against that slightly plump cheek; it just looked so smooth… So.. Longing to be touched. He craved the warmth from that small body that he had experienced only a few hours earlier… To his disgust and wonder, Sawada Tsunayoshi had unknowingly become something of a drug to him. He was utterly addicting. At first, he had bitten the herbivore in his office, admiring the way he fearlessly had hit him on the head.. Then he craved to become closer to the herbivore, but, for the first time in his life, he had doubted himself in his ability to become friends with the herbivore. The others that were constantly with him were Hibari Kyouya's polar opposites. Obnoxious, friendly, careless, always laughing, always crowding.. He wasn't a man with those traits. He despised obnoxious people. He _loathed _those who laughed all the time with their friends, crowding in his hallways and on the school grounds. He _absolutely __**hated**_ crowding.. And yet… Here he was… Gazing into those hypnotizing eyes and wishing he were all of the things he hated… When the herbivore startled him slightly with his outburst.

"I would never what, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"HIIEEEE! I-I didn't… I didn't mean to say that out loud, Hibari-San! Please don't bite me to death!" The younger male begged, immediately getting to his knees and bowing repeatedly.

"Get up, herbivore. I have no care for your antics." Cold… He was always so cold to him. He knew nothing else.

"Y-Yes, Hibari-San!" Tsunayoshi immediately rose from the ground, his entire face covered with a deep crimson pigment.

Facing forward, the Skylark had begun to walk again, causing Tsuna to jump slightly before following along tentatively, always remaining a step or two behind Hibari. This had slightly angered the Prefect, for the one he cared most for should be by his side, not behind him. So, to solve this dilemma, Hibari had reached back and grabbed Tsuna by the upper arm, bringing him closer before taking his jacket off and draping around the slender shoulders, finally deciding to do something about the shivering herbivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi glanced upward at him, fear evident in his eyes before they melted with understanding, only moments after beginning to burn with that same emotion he had seen before.

They had reached the gates to the Sawada household by now, and instead of immediately parting, they hesitated, looking at one another. Their eyes met swiftly, and before the Tsuna could stop himself, he threw his arms around Hibari's chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Hibari, on the other hand, had just been about to pull the herbivore close when he did this. Smirking, he placed his hand on the top of the surprisingly soft brown locks, petting the other's head. When Tsuna glanced up at him, he seen the faint traces of disappointment that would be hidden from anyone who hadn't studied his facial expressions so secretively; so, to please the one herbivore he didn't want to bite to death for being so close to him, he wrapped both arms around him protectively, pulling him closer and burying his face into that honey-brown head of hair he had just been petting.

After a few short moments, they both had released each other, the brunette blushing madly. He returned Hibari's jacket with a short thank you and farewell before heading into his house. Kyouya could only watch as he walked away. Pivoting on his heel, he made his way home, where he would be able to go to sleep.

* * *

However, the next day at school, the herbivore wasn't present. He hadn't seen him walk through the gates, he hadn't seen him in any of his classes, and he hadn't seen him marked down for anything on any attendance record for that day. Frowning and narrowing his eyes, he called for Kusakabe at once.

"Find out where Sawada Tsunayoshi is at once and report to me his whereabouts and his activities." He had said swiftly before practically shoving the larger male from the room. Sitting down at his desk, he folded his hands and laid his forehead against him. He was honestly worried that the herbivore had gotten into some kind of trouble. Sure, that wanna-be prince was no threat to him… But to a weak herbivore like Sawada Tsunayoshi, he could have been a lion with a gazelle for all he knew. Sure, the herbivore had showed some traits of an omnivore, possibly a carnivore, before, but he had only seen it once. That wasn't good enough for him to be marked higher than a herbivore in his mind.

Worry continued to consume his thoughts until Kusakabe had come back to the Reception Room, knocking softly.

"Come in." Was Hibari's curt reply.

"I've found the whereabouts of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is currently at home. As for his activities, he was in bed sleeping when I arrived. I questioned his mother, but all she would tell me was that he was sick with a fever, Kyou-San."

"Very well, you're dismissed."

After Kusakabe had left the room, Hibari slammed his fist against the desk. Sick? The herbivore was _sick_? He couldn't have been! No, Hibari had corrected himself, it could have been possible. He hadn't put his jacket around the boy's shoulders until they were almost to his home, the rest of the time he had been in short sleeves. Why hadn't he done so sooner? Why had he been so foolish as to not notice the herbivore's shivers until atleast the half way point? Why was he still sitting behind his desk with his hand in his bangs, stressing about the condition of the herbivore?

Standing up and pulling himself together, he immediately left the Reception Room after telling Kusakabe to take over his patrol and disciplining duties. He made his way to the home of Sawada Tsunayoshi, going to his window and leaping in effortlessly. He held onto the frame for balance before glancing over to the bed to gaze at the sleeping boy.

He frowned, the herbivore looked worst than he would have anticipated. Stepping quietly into the room as to not wake him up, he pressed his palm against Tsuna's forehead, almost immediately snatching it back.

The herbivore was burning up!

Without thinking, he wrote a short note to Sawada Nana before scooping Tsunayoshi up into his arms, with a blanket around him of course, and leaping out of the window. He rushed to the hospital, kicking open the doors and heading to the reception desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, you're going to have to take a number and wait for it to be called like the rest of our potential patients." The young nurse had told him without looking up from her computer monitor, his eyes narrowed into slits, his rage barely contained.

"Don't you know who I am? You foolish girl, I demand that you get the Director here immediately and get this herbivore to a room."

"Listen, sir, we don't give any body any speci—" The nurse practically choked on her words when she looked up to see Hibari Kyouya standing before her, his murderous aura dominating the room. "Y-Yes sir! Right away, sir !"

Satisfied, Hibari took Tsuna to the room he usually stayed in and laid him on the bed, nurses flew in and out of the room, tending to Tsuna and Hibari's every need. Finally, after he had enough crowding, he ordered them away before sitting on the edge of the brunette's bed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated, wishing to wake the boy up.

Tsuna closed his eyes tighter, believing that he had gone crazy because not only had he imagined nurse's voices and a certain prefects, but now he was hearing that silky voice again!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, wake up or I'll bite you to death."

At this, the young Mafia Boss had snapped his eyes quickly open, gazing at the eyes that belonged to the man who held his heart captive.

"H-Hibari-San!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking around confusedly. "What are you doing here..? W-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Hibari stated, looking off to the side. He was irritated right now, he was so angry at himself for not giving the younger male his jacket sooner!

"…Why?"

"You have a fever."

"Oh…"

"Quite a high fever at that. What were you thinking last night? If you were cold you should have said so!" Hibari snapped at the boy, watching him wince and try to shrink into the white bed.

"…I didn't want Hibari-San to get sick." Expecting some pathetic excuse, Hibari had been taken by surprise when he heard that.

"You idiot. I always wear long sleeved shirts, I would have been fine. You, on the other hand, constantly wear short sleeved shirts. Don't care about my health, you'll gain nothing from it. Worry about yourself." Tsuna did a double take at the words, getting slightly angry.

"H-Hibari-San! You can't tell me not to worry about your health! It's not fair! There had to be a reason you came to my house today. Okaa-San told me that you had Kusakabe check on me, so don't tell me that you weren't worried about me! Why is it okay for _you_ to be worried about _me_, but _I_ can't be worried about _you_?"

Hibari smirked amusedly at the young boy, reaching out and doing something that he had longed for. He pressed his palm against the heat-flushed cheek, gently caressing it. Tsuna gaped at the male, mouth wide open.

"That is simple, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your health means more to me."

Blinking frantically, Tsuna had no reply at the moment, and chose, instead, to close his eyes and lean into the hand. Content, Hibari rubbed the dark circles beneath the sleep-deprived boy's eye with his thumb.

"You should sleep. I will return later with your school work."

With that, Hibari rose from the bed, and after Tsuna had laid down, brought the blankets up to his chin. Getting a wet rag, he placed it over the herbivore's forehead before walking from the room, commanding the nurses to care for the boy with a silent glare.

* * *

Though Tsuna had a high fever, it had been quickly reduced, and though he had been able to return to school in three days, he had taken an extra day off at Hibari's request.

The Cloud Guardian had been coming over frequently, visiting him in the hospital atleast once, if not twice, a day for the short time he had been there. The fourth day, the day he had remained at home, Hibari had visited once again. After the prefect had left, Sawada stared at the now closed window longingly before stopping himself.

What was he doing?

He was falling deeper into the abyss that was his Cloud Guardian. He was falling deeper in love with him.

He was making a big mistake that would only end up hurting the one he was desperately in love with down the road.

* * *

Soooooo~? What do you think?

Am I moving too fast? Am I making all of these events pop up too quickly?

Am I going at a good pace?

Am I worrying too much?

lol. I can't help it!

As you've noticed, I didn't answer the reviews at the end of the chapter like I said I would.. I know, I'm sorry.

Instead, I'll reply to them in the beginning, because yeah.. I just will. It's easier since the reviews will be from the past chapter. **However**, if the review asks a question that deserves a longer answer, I'll be answering them on the bottom. Sorry to be so confusing. ^^;

Thank you so much, guys. 33

I know that I'm updating a lot, but that's because I don't know when I'll have access like this to a computer to update, so I want to make sure that I not only make up for the long period in which I haven't updated to the not as long period that I'm not going to be able to update. If possible, I'll try to update either next weekend or the weekend after.

I really enjoy hearing what you guys think of the story or even if you have something that you would like to happen in the story I would love to hear about it, so pleeeaaasee! Review! It really makes me happy and makes me want to write the story even faster for you guys! When I read the two reviews I had gotten just from less than a day of updating, I got really excited. It's now 2:34 AM and I've just finished yet another chapter just because those reviews have made me excited about the story.

Seriously, guys.

AUTHORS LIKE GETTING REVIEWS.

AUTHOR + REVIEW = HAPPY AUTHORS.

=D Ciaoo~~!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm able to update! ^^ I'm so excited right now. I don't know if this is a good chapter or not... But I really hope that you guys like it. I worked really hard on it.

**x . Yuee . x :** Thank you! Yeah, Bel is a man-whore, but I think that would make it better for the readers! Hmmm… if the one you secretly loved was with a man-whore/whore… What would you do? :o (P.S. Sorry for putting spaces in your name... The site made it disappear!)

**Aya-chan :** It definitely _is_ getting better! Ahaha… ^^ Thank you so much! I will definitely continue it!

:o I wonder how he'll react, too!

**Kurai Minoru :** Awh, I'll definitely update this story as soon as I can. Tsuna will, of course, get better and though they won't get together right away… Well.. I won't spoil it. X]

**1827 :** Awwwh! Thank you so much! Well, as we all know, the Prince _is_ a bit psychotic, so I don't think anyone who is like Belphegor would be happy about his toy spending so much time with someone else. I believe that it would be safe to say that he would be quite angry about the situation. After all, a Prince is allowed to do as he pleases, not the other way around. !

**Tangerine342 :** …..YES! Definitely! They're both fighting for Tsuna's love, so eventually they'll have to fight for it in other ways! :]

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up! You have exactly seven minutes to get to school before you're late!" A child-like voice had said, causing the brunette to jump up out of bed as a tiny foot connected painfully to the side of his face.

He began dressing in a frantic rush. The very first morning he is able to go back to school… And Reborn decides to wake him up like this?

"HIIEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Tsuna cried out, buttoning his shirt as he ran downstairs. Grabbing a piece of slightly burnt toast from the toaster, he placed it in his mouth before grabbing his bag, putting his shoes on and bursting through the door.

Trying to sloppily tuck his shirt in, he nibbled on his toast, still running toward the school. There! He sees them! The school gates! He's almost there! He's almost—

"Beeeeep."

"NOO! UGH!" Tsuna grasped onto the sides of his head, momentarily pausing and freaking out. After gathering his thoughts for an extra thirty seconds, he ran through the gates, only to be jerked roughly when a hand grabbed the back of his collar. "A-Ahh!"

"Ushishishi… Vongola, why in such a rush? Stay and play with the Prince!" Belphegor pulled Tsuna back against his chest, his arms curling painfully tight around the boy's body, his voice laced with just a hint of malice.

"B-Belphegor! Ehh.. W-What are you doing here?" The boy was sweating, clearly nervous.

"Is it such a crime to visit with my Giocattolo? After all… _I haven't seen you in __**days**_." The Prince hissed, his grip tightening on the young Vongola Boss until he cried out in pain.

"O-Ow! It hurts!" Instead of listening to Tsuna's cries, the Prince merely grabbed tightly onto his wrist, beginning to lead the disheveled boy from the school, down the same path he took when he had first captured Tsuna's lips.

'_A-Ahh… This isn't good.. He's being rough again.. This means that I've made him angry…_' Tsuna said in his mind, trying to shrink back from the slightly insane Prince who was pulling him along.

Once Belphegor was satisfied with their surroundings, he pressed the boy roughly against the wall, their faces inches apart, his hands clenched tightly in Tsuna's shirt.

"Peasant, the Prince is angry." He began, his usual smirk replaced with a grim expression, his lips pressed together in fury.

"I-I… I don't know what to tell you…" Tsuna said quietly, looking toward the ground. Belphegor cocked his head, his lips stretching into that Cheshire cat smile.

"Why don't you tell me about _why_ you were in the hospital with a fever?"

"O-Oh… Uhmm.. I-I got sick.. From… F-From walking home in the dark…"

"Who was with you?" He pressed, getting closer to Tsuna, pulling the shirt more toward him simultaneously.

"H-Hibari-San was with me…"

Satisfied, the Prince leaned back slightly, his eyes narrowed behind his blonde fringe. He released Tsuna's shirt, crossing his arms over his chest and looking his toy up and down.

"You were with him… _Alone_… Several times in the past few days, weren't you, Vongola?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, he knew where this was going, and he didn't want it to happen again. Last time it had happened, he was terrified to the point of not speaking for an entire week. He never looked at anyone, unless it was Belphegor. His eyes stayed wide and he barely slept, cautious that it didn't happen again… And just when he had finally forgotten about it.. This had to go and happen!

"I-I was… B-But we didn't do anything! I swear it! I-I-I've been f-faithful!" The younger male flailed spastically, on the verge of a panic attack.

"What were the last words I spoke to you the last time I saw you? On the roof? Do you remember them, Vongola?"

"Y-Yes… You told me not to let it happen again…" Tsuna lowered his head, feeling the shame come over him. He had betrayed the one he was with. He had betrayed the trust he oh-so-readily gave to the promiscuous Prince. He went against his wishes. '_Relationships are about compromise_' repeated over and over in his head. Sure, the Prince never really compromised with Tsuna… But… His Mother had told him his entire life…

"_You need to treat others how you want to be treated, Tsu-Kun… You can't be mean to someone and expect them to be nice to you, can you?_"

"You are correct! And what did you do, my little giocattolo? What did you do wrong?"

"I.. I let it happen again."

Tsuna tensed as he heard the Prince's low chuckle, the ruffle of fabric, and a slight metallic sound.

"You remember what happens when you disobey the Prince, don't you?" Belphegor asked, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's waist and pulling him close, at the same time pressing the point of one of his knives against the Vongola Boss' chin, causing him to look up.

Tsuna stared at Belphegor with wide, horror-stricken eyes, which made the sadistic Prince's smirk get wider. He chuckled lowly again before roughly pressing his lips against the brunette's. As he kissed the boy, he slid the tip of his knife down Tsuna's neck, over his collarbone, down his chest and to his hipbone. Tsuna, unwilling to risk the pain of not responding, responded to the kiss with more fervor than ever before. The Prince parted his lips slightly, running his tongue along Tsuna's lower lip, causing the smaller male to gasp, giving the Prince an opportunity that he rarely refused. His tongue traveled swiftly into the male's orifice, exploring the span of his mouth before coaxing Tsuna's wet muscle to join in the dance, which it did without much coaxing needed. Just as Tsuna was getting into it, the Prince pressed the tip of his knife into Tsuna's body, just by his hip bone, and at the same time, pulling him closer with the hand around his waist. Tsuna's body tensed up completely, and he began to push away, which caused Belphegor to press the knife deeper into the tissue. Tsuna broke off the kiss almost immediately, gasping in pain.

"Ahh! I-It hurts!" He arched his back in hopes of getting room for him to press his hands against the Prince's chest and push against him.

"Ushishishi~. It's wonderful, isn't it?" He laughed psychotically, pulling the small blade from Tsuna's hip area before trailing it over to his side.

Shaking his head frantically, Tsuna began to push against the Prince, his mind swimming with fear. It was happening again, and unless he got away, he would have added scars to his body, more wounds that he would be forbidden from going to the hospital for, unless, of course, he wished to be punished again. Sure, Tsuna could do so much better than Belphegor, quite easily, too… It was just the fear of being hurt from someone that you loved that kept him with Prince the Ripper. He could, any moment now, pop in one of his Dying Will Pills and grab his mittens from his back pack and fight the Prince off… But he wouldn't do that. He didn't want to hurt the blonde.

He was being punished, and he knew that he more than deserved it. After all, he went against Belphegor's wishes. He allowed Hibari-San to drag him into the office. He allowed Hibari-San to walk him home. He allowed Hibari-San to comfort him in the Reception Room. He allowed Hibari-San to wrap his arms tightly around him outside of his house. He allowed Hibari-San to visit him. He allowed. He allowed. _He allowed it all to happen! _This was his fault, it was his very own fault that he was being hurt. It was his fault that Belphegor had to be pushed this far. They had a fairly wonderful relationship… The Prince could be very affectionate when he wanted to… If Tsuna had only listened to what his boyfriend had asked of him, then their relationship would be perfect.

"AHH! B-Belphegor!" Tsuna cried out in pain. Prince the Ripper had pressed the knife into his side, another trail of blood slowly making it's way down over his toy's hip and down his legs.

Tsunayoshi's Vongola Intuition flared up. It told him to leave, to get out any way possible and to leave. This was going to end worse than the first time.

Listening to his Intuition, Tsuna pressed roughly against Belphegor, causing him to pull the knife out as he fell backwards. Backing up against the wall, Tsuna reached for his pocket slowly, trying not to provoke the Prince but at the same time reaching his Dying Will Pills and his Mittens. He grabbed tightly onto his things, pulling his mittens out and pulling them on quickly as he popped in one of the blue objects. Almost instantly, his eyes calmed themselves, turning a fiery orange as a flame appeared on his forehead.

The Prince noticed this and began to laugh loudly, getting up and reaching into his jacket to pull out a bunch of knives and throw them expertly at Tsuna. Gathering flames on his hands, Tsuna put his hands together and released them toward the knives, instantly burning the strings attached to them and slowing them down a bit. Tsuna dodged the knives easily, but didn't see the one that Belphegor had sent out among the rest, which landed right beside Tsuna's face, cutting the length of his cheek. As the crimson liquid flowed down to his chin, he raised a hand and wiped it off before launching himself at the Prince. They clashed many times, Tsuna dodging the Prince's knives but at the same time trying to hit him… The Prince keeping two knives in his hands to help him fend the 10th Vongola Boss away and to keep from getting burned… Belphegor swiped upwards, catching Tsunayoshi off guard and digging the knife in just beneath his collarbone and dragging it upward and along the bone at the same time. Tsuna grimaced in pain, hissing slightly as he jumped back, grasping his shoulder.

Straightening up, he lunged for the Prince again, one hand drawn back to punch him. Sending one flame covered fist toward the blonde and following it with another, he connected with the second punch, his gloved knuckles colliding with the pale jaw and sending him up and backwards. He collapsed on the ground, lying on his back as Tsuna watched him carefully.

Just then, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Dying Will flame died out, and his eyes returned to normal as he sank to his knees in pain. His caramel eyes welled up with tears, and instead of giving in to the pain, he got back up and began to walk slowly past the Prince's unconscious body.

He needed to get away. He had to flee the area and hide where Belphegor wouldn't be able to get him again. He knew that this incident marked the beginning of the end of their relationship…

He just wondered how Kyouya would react when he didn't see him in school today… He'd probably search for him… Tsuna hoped that he would, for as soon as he got about two blocks away, his vision began to get hazy, and he ducked into another alley. He looked around, and found an old dryer. Stepping over to it, he climbed in and shut the door, praying that it would be enough to keep him safe.

* * *

OKAY!

...;w; What did you think? Did you like it?

I know that it's kind of a cliffhanger... And I absolutely love them when I write them.. Because I get to tease you guys.. But... I know that when I'm reading a story and they leave off on a cliffhanger and don't update for a while I'm like "...-TWITCH.- =.e;;"

Sooo.. I'm going to update another chapter today!

Wow, I can't believe all of the reviews that I've gotten. Ugh.. I'm just so happy. ;w; I never knew that this story would be so... Popular. When I first began writing it, I never really got any reviews.. And then I didn't write for a while and I started getting reviews but then they stopped... My story was lost in the further back pages of 1827 fics! ;_; It was so horrible.. I almost cried. Thheeenn.. I got my hands on a computer and BAM! All of a sudden I have a whole bunch of favorite alerts and story alerts and just.. Ugh. It's just so amazing and I just feel so honored that so many people like my story. **You guys are the best!**

**Kichou :** Well… If I responded to your review the way I want to, it would probably spoil the story… But I'm going to try to do my best to reply! ^^

To me, Hibari is a very passionate person. Even though you wouldn't think so at first, but if you really do think about it, the way he regards his disciplining and Namimori Middle School are a little… Over-the-top. I mean, he **must** have feelings other than anger and being calm. The way he disciplines is something that a person with out a love for it wouldn't be able to do. He just doesn't expression his passion as openly as Gokudera with becoming Tsuna's right hand man or Ryohei with his boxing. Bel, to me, doesn't seem to care much about anything other than himself… As most Prince's do. As for the dumping issue… Well.. You'll just have to wait and see what happens! ^^

**Kirihara Hisoka :** Awh, it's okay! You're forgiven. :D

Ohh, thank God! Well, in my reply to Kichou's review, I explained how I view Hibari, and as for relationships… I believe that there needs to be something between them… Some history other than just going "Oh! I'm in love with you!" "Oh, I'm in love with you, too!" -Sex and everlasting relationship**.-** in a multiple chapter story. I mean, that's okay for a one-shot.. But not for a story like this… So I'm glad that you think that it's cute! ^^ And it makes me very happy to say; there will be more affection between our Sky and Cloud! YAY!

Hopefully you'll like this chapter, too!

**Urge2Kill :** Well, Belphegor and Tsuna's relationship isn't exactly public.. They've kept it a secret, that's why Tsuna was so shocked to find out that Hibari knew. Belphegor just isn't going to go to Tsuna's house for the threat of Reborn finding out and he won't go to the hospital because someone else could already be visiting or could come in while him and Tsuna are alone together. The only thing that was keeping Bel away was the fact that they needed to remain a secret.

I plan on keeping Bel in the story for quite some time, as well as showing the progress between Hibari and Tsuna too. Lol, I know that I've been updating like crazy, but that's only because I don't have access to a computer whenever I want… But I just get so gosh-darned excited about the story! X3 I can't help myself!

**MeLoNnAiSE :** Wow! Let me begin with that. I truly enjoyed reading your review, it made me want to publish another chapter the moment I finished reading it.

At first when I started this fic, I was all for B27, and it was originally going to stay that way until I read Unexpected Visit and Unexpected Revelation by **sigyn-chi**, those stories opened my eyes to the beauty of 1827. Tsuna really _is_ like rice!

I never thought that my writing would be able to influence anyone that way! You have no idea how great that makes me feel. I'm always afraid of making the characters go OOC, and I'm relieved to find out that I've been doing a good job of keeping them IC. Belphegor is a hard character for me to write, and to hear from such a big Bel fan that I've made them fall deeper into Prince The Ripper fandom… Ugh.. I'm just so happy right now! x3

Thank you so much! You're reviews were awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay... So.. Yeah.. When I first published this chapter, I had done it in a rush. To be honest, what I published was the draft. I didn't have any time to edit it or finish it, but I did my best.

I know that some of you might have thought that Hibari was OOC in the first version of this chapter, and I **agree**. I do apologize sincerely for that.. And hopefully you'll like this edited version better!

Hope you enjoy it. :]

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The sound of Kyouya's voice had caused everyone in the classroom to look up, and when his eyes landed on a certain empty desk, they narrowed. "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I-I don't know, H-H-Hibari-San!" The teacher stuttered, quite afraid of the terrifying prefect.

Turning away, he stormed out of the classroom's doorway and down to the Reception Room. Once in, he glared at the entire Discipline Committee, who he had told to wait in the room until he returned. Once they felt his murderous aura, seen his icy steel hues burning with rage, they immediately snapped to attention, standing up and watching the fuming prefect.

"Locate Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Now_. I don't care where he is, what he's doing, or who he's with. You will find him and bring him back to this very room. When you get back, call me. _Go_."

The many yakuza-looking men in the room gave a bow and a "Yes sir!" before filing out of the room. Hibari Kyouya grabbed his tonfa and walked out of the room, fully intent on biting the herbivore to death for skipping school. He walked toward the school gates and paused, noticing the marks in the ground. Bending down, he glanced at them before confirming that someone had been dragged when they made these tracks.

He straightened up and walked in the direction the short marks pointed toward. For some reason, he was extremely worried about the young herbivore's absence today. Last night the herbivore had given him no notification of not attending school today.

Flashback

_"H-Hibari-San?" Those gorgeous brown eyes were staring at him, those soft-looking lips speaking his name. It just seemed so right to him.. So.. Perfect._

_ "Hm?" _

_ "Do you… Do you ever feel like something bad is going to happen soon?" The herbivore had downcast his eyes, his hands tightening slightly on his blankets._

_ "No. Why do you want to know?" He glanced over at the male, who looked as if he were paling by the second… Growing whiter and whiter as if he were having some bad dream._

_ "O-Oh! No reason… I was just wondering, that's all.." _

_ "There must have been a reason for your question." Tsunayoshi looked up at him, slightly surprised before he smiled softly, uneasily._

_ "Y-Yeah.. It's just.. I have this feeling in my gut… Like something really bad is going to happen soon…" He was always so painstakingly honest around him… Why? Why did Sawada Tsunayoshi always feel the need to be so honest around him? Was he afraid of what might happen if he lied? Was he frightened of something else? Did he just want him to know?_

_ "I'm sure that it's nothing. You have no reason to be afraid, herbivore." The brunette relaxed slightly at this, but looked up at the prefect with fear in his eyes._

_ "H-How do you know?"_

_ "…Because I'm right here."_

_ "H-Hibari-San…" Tsuna trailed off, his cheeks warm with color. "W-What about tomorrow in school? You c-c-can't possibly be with me the entire time… We don't have the same classes!"_

_ "I'll pull you out of class and you can spend the day with me in the Reception Room." He answered matter-of-factly. _

_ "Ah… Okay.. You promise?" The herbivore looked up at him again, his eyes pleading with him to promise him._

_ "Yes." Those eyes lit up with emotion so quickly… That smile lit up his world so brightly… He loved to see that smile… It could thaw even the coldest heart._

End of Flashback

That herbivore wasn't here, what had he made the promise for? He was fully intent on keeping his promise, for he wanted to spend the day with the herbivore almost as much he wanted to discipline those who crowded. And yet… As angry as he was with Tsuna for not being in school… He couldn't stop the spinning pit of worry that had lodged itself in his stomach. He glanced around, not particularly happy with the surroundings.

He was on a back road in the slums of the city, trash littered the street, and there were several alleys on either side. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Ushishishi~. My, my… And in the middle of his punishment, too… Such a disobedient little giocattolo. He'll need to be punished again~."

Curiosity got the best of Kyouya as he silently approached the alley, making sure to stay hidden from the increasingly familiar person. As he glanced around the corner, what he saw caused his eyes to widen slightly, but as much as he wanted to... He refused to make a move.

Belphegor had clearly been in a fight with someone. His hair was ruffled, and he was reaching down to pick up the dainty tiara that usually lay on his head. His clothes were ripped in some places, and there was blood on him. But there was no way that was his blood. He only seemed to suffer mild burns and minor physical damage. The area around him was scorched and littered with burnt knives. That was when Hibari seen it. Tsuna's backpack was on the ground at the end of the alley way. Pure anger pulsed through his veins, and he immediately gripped his tonfa tighter. The herbivore had clearly been in this area.

His eyes narrowed, and just when he was about to go and bite the male to death, the Prince jumped up, leaping onto the roof before running off. Nausea curled in his stomach, he felt as if he was going to vomit. There was so much blood… So much ruin… He sighed, shaking his head back and forth minutely. The Prince was here... Where was Tsunayoshi? Did he manage to fight the Prince off and get away? He stood there for a few moments before walking into the alleyway that was a battleground shortly before his arrival. He scanned the area, about to go on to the next alleyway when he noticed a liquid on the ground. Kneeling beside it, he dipped his finger into a faint drop, lifting it to examine it before confirming that it was indeed blood.

His heart thudded in his chest uncomfortably, and he rose. Slowly, almost as if he were approaching an injured animal, he follow the minuscule trail of blood; which was mostly composed of occasional splotches of the dark crimson liquid. He followed the trail for about two blocks before he came to the opening of an alley. When he got to the opening, he looked all around, seeing no sign of the brunette.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He called once, not daring to raise his voice to attract attention. "Sawada _Tsunayoshi_."

He heard a slight metallic groaning from the area where an old dryer was located. Hibari narrowed his eyes, raising his weapons and getting into an offensive stance. He examined the area slowly, scrutinizing every detail of the surrounding area. He took note of the metal trash cans that were overflowing with garbage, the rancid stench that violated his senses and made his nostrils flare, the dead-silence, with the exception of his breathing, that made the alley seem even more foreboding. About to turn away, he heard that same metallic groan followed by a small wince that sounded like the source was in pain. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area even more thoroughly when he noticed bloody finger prints on an old dryer. Hibari stepped over to it cautiously before hesitantly placing his hand on the handle and tugging almost roughly, hoping to see the brunette.

However, when he opened the door, he did not expect to see Sawada Tsunayoshi cut up. He had clearly been in a fight. A bad one by the looks of it. He gingerly extracted the boy from the machine, holding him bridal-style and making his way back to Namimori. He was so angry at himself. So… So downright furious! He should have remembered that damned prince!

That Varia scum… He was going to pay. He was going to pay so dearly for this… For damaging what was his. His death was not that far away, Kyouya was positive.

* * *

Soooo.. What do you think? :D

Sorry it's so short! ;-;!

Next chapter will be up shortly~!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! Chapter Seven of Crimson Delight~! =D I worked for five hours on this chapter, it's not as long as I would love it to be.. But.. It's longer than the last one!

I hope that you'll all enjoy it~!

**Queen Phantomhive :** He will… He definitely will. Thanks for the review~!

**1827 :** No, lol, I don't believe that he is. But where would the fun be if he weren't? Thank you for the review~! ^^

**MeLoNnAiSE :** …LOL. Don't worry, that won't happen. Thank you verrrry much. –Heart!- Ugh, I know. The chapter was so short, I was disgusted with myself. Here I am, trying to make my chapters longer… And that comes out of me. I almost wanted to cry, but it's okay because it ended up working out in my favor. Thank you for the review!

**Caithdean :** Gracias amiga. =] I'm trying to write them a bit longer, don't worry.

**Kichou :** I will! Thanks for the review!

**Racooncity : **I knoooowwww, isn't it? Even I'M excited for what's to come.. And I'm the writer! Lol. Thank you for the review! :D

**ultimatebishoujo21 :** Thank you! I will! X3

**Katsuchara. :** I will~! Thanks for the review!

**Lemonlimediddies :** ! I-I will! I love your name, btw. :] It's pertyfull. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own KHR **

* * *

Hibari Kyouya stood by the window in the Reception Room as Sawada Tsunayoshi slept on the couch. He glared at the herbivore, absolutely livid at his refusal to go to a hospital, completely enraged at his stubborn behavior, and downright furious at the fact that the herbivore had the gall to tell him to "just leave."

Meanwhile, Tetsuya Kusakabe stood by the door, waiting for orders as he stared at the head prefect. In all of the time that he had known Kyouya, he had never, not even once, seen him anywhere near as angry as he was right now. He didn't know what had happened to Tsuna, he was only told that he had gotten into a fight. Although he was thoroughly confused, he didn't dare to ask about what was going on.

"Tetsu, you are to take over my responsibility of patrolling the school today. Discipline any and all herbivores that disrupt or disobey even the slightest rule. Show no mercy."

"Yes sir!" So with a bow, Kusakabe strode from the room.

The raven-haired male sat at his desk, folding his hands together and pressing his forehead against them.

Flashback

_Hibari stared down at the battered boy, sighing softly to himself before calling Kusakabe._

"_Tetsu, I found the herbivore. Let the rest of the Committee patrol, you meet me in the office. No questions asked." When he hung up, the small brunette groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes together in pain._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi." The prefect stated, causing the brunette to open his heavy eyes and stare at him exhaustedly._

"_Hibari-San… Wh-What are you doing?" _

"_Taking you to the hospi-"_

"_No." Tsunayoshi had cut him off before he was even finished the sentence. His anger flared as he exhaled sharply._

"_I'm taking you to th-"_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_No, you aren't."_

"_Herbivore, whether you want me to or not, I am taking you."_

"_No…" Tsuna nearly whispered, looking off to the side. "…Please don't."_

"_Then you are to come to the Reception Room and allow me to stitch you up."_

_Tsuna looked as if he were about to protest when Hibari raised a brow, daring him to resist._

"…_Fine." The brunette closed his eyes, sighing tiredly._

_Narrowing icy steel hues, Hibari made his way back to the school, gracefully hurrying to the Reception Room. Once in the familiar room, he placed the brunette down on the couch before going and getting the medical kit. When he sat the brunette up and reached for his shirt, the herbivore pushed his hand away._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?"_

"_Why are you trying to undress me?" The brunette asked, a look of defiance in his eyes._

"_I need to take care of your wounds. If you don't let me, I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_At this statement, Tsuna reluctantly complied. He allowed Hibari to remove his shirt and examine his chest. The Skylark clucked his tongue in disgust when he seen the many cuts covering his chest, and when he paid more attention to the worse ones, his eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his fists in rage. Opening the medical kit, he began to clean each wound, only placing gauze on the minor wounds. The deeper wounds, however, he had to stitch up. _

_As he got the needle and thread ready, Tsuna's eyes widened in horror and he grabbed Hibari's wrist. The herbivore stared at the male, not releasing the appendage and slowly shaking his head._

"_It needs to be done." Was Kyouya's curt reply before pulling his hand free and beginning to stitch up the wounds. _

_Tsuna's eyes watered in pain and he whimpered and winced. After he had closed up the deeper wounds, he placed gauze over them and taped them down. When he was finished he told Tsuna to go to sleep before placing the medical kit and standing over by the window, waiting for Kusakabe._

Flashback Ends

How could he have let this happen? What were the other guardians doing? Taking a vacation? Hibari was angry, he was frustrated… He was absolutely horrified. Though he would never, ever let it show, he blamed himself for the herbivore being wounded. He wasn't a stupid male, no. He was actually quite bright, and he should have known that the Prince would be angry with him being around Tsuna. The thought of a jealous Prince amused him to no end, but now… Things have gone too far. He _dare_ cause Tsunayoshi pain? The herbivore wasn't his.. _Yet_. And when he was… That damned Prince was going to pay dearly. He wouldn't kill him, no. That would be too easy for him. He deserved to suffer, and Hibari was going to make sure that the Prince suffered pain enough that he would beg for death… But it would never come. Not by the Skylark's hands.

"Nngh.." A soft groan was heard, and he lifted his head to look at the slender figure that was sitting up, hissing in slight pain. Instead of turning to Hibari, as the Skylark had hoped that he would, he sat forward, looking at the ground.

Nothing was said between them, Tsuna just stared at the ground, thinking about the events that had occurred earlier.

He shouldn't have hurt the prince… He regretted it. The Prince was there and gave him love when the one he loved wasn't there to give it to him. And what did he do to return that love?

He disobeyed his boyfriend. He let the Prince down. He let himself be consumed by seemingly unrequited love… What kind of person was he?

He was a monster.

He would only hurt those he loved more and more as time passed… Perhaps he wasn't meant to love… Perhaps he was only meant to be the Tenth Boss of Vongola, and nothing more. As he stared at the floor, his self-hate levels were steadily rising, escalating to the point where he couldn't stand to be in the presence of someone else… So he rose slowly, gasping in pain when he stretched and walked to the door. When he reached the frame, he paused and slowly turned around toward Kyouya, who was sitting at the desk quietly watching him.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-San…" The brunette nearly whispered, but he knew that Kyouya could hear him.

"For what?"

"…For everything. Thank you for helping me…" Opening the door, Tsuna left the Reception Room, biting his lower lip and clenching his fists, his hands trembling.

Meanwhile, Hibari stared at the door that had just been closed. Did that really just happen? Why is he sorry for everything? Does he mean every hardship he caused the Skylark? Every mishap and error? …Or… Is he sorry because he doesn't want to see him anymore?

While the Skylark's thoughts wandered on and on about the brunette, Tsuna sat just beside the door, hugging his knees close to him and burying his face in his arms as he began to sob quietly. He didn't want this to happen, of course. He wanted to go to the raven-haired male and seek comfort in his strong arms… He wanted to hear that low, attractive voice in his ear… He wanted to nestle into that unbearably warm chest. Who would have ever thought that someone so cold to others had such a warm body?

His body trembled as he continued to cry, and he wished more than ever that he could just relive the moment when he and Kyouya were outside of his house… Clutching onto each other tightly…

Hibari Kyouya began to get angry, and that, of course, was a very bad thing. He was angry at that damned herbivore that caused him to feel unfamiliar and confusing things. He was angry at the brunette who smiled as if nothing was wrong with the world, who's smile warmed his ice-coated heart and caused it to beat harder, as if reaching out to him. Pushing himself back in the chair, he rose and strode over to the door, hell bent on getting Sawada Tsunayoshi back into the Reception Room. It was third period, so he had English right now.

With his mind set on the classroom, he opened the door and stepped out, only to notice the trembling figure beside the door, crying. He bent down and grasped Tsuna's upper arm, lifting him up and dragging him into the Reception Room. Before he could even protest, Kyouya threw him onto the couch and glared down at him, instantly silencing any complaints that bubbled up in his throat. They stared at each other for the longest time. The Cloud Guardian watched the herbivore carefully, watching how his watery eyes seemed to melt down all of his walls, and, as a tear began to fall from the eye, he reached out without thinking and cupped the soft cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

Tsuna had done nothing but stare, wide-eyed and confused at the Skylark as he did this, and before the Tenth Vongola could stop himself, he flung himself at Hibari, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck and burying his face into Hibari's neck. Sniffling pathetically, he once again began to cry, but not because of his earlier reason. He began to cry because Hibari didn't push him away, instead, he brought his arms around the trembling figure and held him close, burying his face into his unruly honey-brown locks. He was crying because, even though he believed that the male held no feelings for him, he consoled him.

Kyouya ran a hand from Tsuna's back up into the back of his hair, cradling the male. Pulling away from the crying male, he gazed at him softly, his icy steel hues alive with an emotion that Tsunayoshi couldn't identify. Timidly, as if he was made of china, Kyouya slowly tilted Tsuna's head back.

He gazed into the caramel orbs longingly, and when those beautiful orbs didn't turn away, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against the lips that had captivated him before. It was better than heaven. The lips that always looked so soft, were actually softer than they appeared. And _God_, the boy tasted wonderful. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar. Sweet, with a hint of bitterness. He could also taste the salt from the boy's tears.

When the herbivore didn't shy away, he pressed his lips once again against the others. Their kiss began slowly. It was sweet, like a piece of candy. Daring himself to go further, Hibari parted his lips and breathed in that delicious scent that was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He reveled in it, it filled his body with unexplainable emotions, and as Tsuna tilted his head and closed his eyes, he ran his tongue along the male's lower lip, asking for entrance. Bashfully, as if he were embarrassed to be doing this, the herbivore parted his lips, and Kyouya gently licked along Tsuna's lower lip one more time before his muscle entered the boy's orifice. Moving the hand that had cupped the back of Tsuna's head back down to his waist, he held him close before lifting his other hand and caressed the herbivore's cheek, the tips of his slender fingers in the honey-brown locks. He traced the tip of his tongue along the back of Tsuna's teeth, memorized the silky smooth feel of the inside of the boy's cheeks, and began to slowly, not completely sure if this was the right thing to do at the moment, began to coax the other's tongue to join in the gentle dance for dominance.

Tsunayoshi, who was swimming in the warmth of the body he was pressed against, ran a hand through Kyouya's hair. This was what he had dreamt of for so long.. Becoming a reality. So maybe Hibari-San did have feelings for him after all.. He hoped so.. Hoped with all of his might as his tongue began to respond to the Skylark's muscle. In the gentle fight for dominance, it was clear that Kyouya was the more dominant of the two, but Tsuna had no problem with that. He didn't mind it at all, actually. As they both memorized the silky feeling of their tongues brushing against and massaging one another, it became apparent that the kiss couldn't last forever.

With a heavy crimson pigment covering his cheeks, Tsuna broke from the kiss first, panting heavily from the lack of air. As Kyouya himself panted lightly, they didn't part completely from each other. And, leaning back down toward the male, their lips crashed together once more. This time, it wasn't as sweet as the first.

Hibari Kyouya pulled Tsuna roughly against him, and completely ravaged his mouth. There was not one corner in that deliciously scrumptious orifice that his tongue did not touch. And soon, Tsuna was panting heavily once more and had to break off the kiss, but it didn't stop there. Kyouya had instead moved onto Tsuna's neck, trailing light nips along the smooth skin. Upon finding his pulse, Hibari bit into the flesh, gently enough not to break skin, but roughly enough to cause a gasp to escape the brunette. He kissed the area he had just bitten, running his tongue along it and suckling on the tender skin. Tsuna, becoming increasingly turned on, used one of his hands to keep Hibari where he was, the waves of pleasure from his erotic behavior completely overwhelming him. They could have gone further, they really could have, if it wasn't for the knock at the door.

The Skylark broke away from Tsuna's neck after pressing a gentle kiss to the pretty little red mark he had made there. The herbivore sat down on the couch, trying to catch his breath quietly as Kyouya straightened out his uniform and sat at his desk, his breathing ragged. After clearing his throat, he opened his mouth.

"You may enter."

Kusakabe opened the door slowly, peeking in before stepping completely into the room.

"We have a problem."

* * *

OOO. CLIFFHANGERRRR.

Lol.

I knoww, cliffhangers suck.. But.. Ehh.. I don't know what else to write, lol. No, that's a lie. I know what I'm going to write.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this~. I hope I did okay on the whole kiss and stuff. Anyway...

Thank you for reading!

**Tangerine342 :** ! That's how I described it, too! I don't think that you have a weird sense of cute. :3 I think your cute senses are fine, lol. I know… Hibari was a little OOC, and I really am sorry about that. Hopefully you liked my edited version of the chapter better. ;3; It was kind of easy… So I tried to make it a little more complicated. Gaahhhh..! I wish that I could answer your many questions! I'm trying to hard not to.. But I know that if I do, I'll give the story away.. So, unfortunately, all I can say is to read and find out. :] Thanks for the review! :D

Oh.. And by the way, I'm not sure if I reviewed it or not.. But I loved your Stay with me story~!  
**x . Yuee . x :** Welllll… They didn't exactly break up yet, but I'm not saying anymore! You'll have to read the story! Lol. I know, he really is. I figured that Tsuna would try to blame himself for getting hurt, so yeah.. I know someone who is kind of like him, only personality-wise, though. She tries to take the blame for EVERYTHING.

…Anyway, you're welcome! :D Thank you for the review!

**Aya-chan :** …Cut.. Up.. Tuna… LOL. Wooowwww, I can't believe that that didn't run through my mind at all. You have an interesting perspective… Iloveit! I can't wait for Tsuna to wake up either.. I've had millions of scenarios run through my head about what the next chapter could be like.. And honestly, I've had a lot of smut scenes run through this dirty mind of mine… Perhaps I'll do a quick one-shot?

Please review? -Puppy eyes.-


	8. Chapter 8

...

I am so, so, so, so sorry guys. I have been such a bad author...

But it wasn't my fault! And I mentioned that I didn't currently have a computer... Well.. Guess what?

I just bought myself a brand new laptop today~!

Yaaay!

So nooowww.. I'll be able to update at a steady pace, work on future projects, and read and review all the time~!

Because it's been so long, I'm going to post review replies at the bottom this time.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know it's short, and I'm sorry! ;-; I'm working on it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own KHR in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya followed Hibari Kyouya as he strode impatiently down the corridor. Kyouya had told Tsunayoshi to remain in the Reception Room while he dealt with the complication. The brunette, although he was terribly curious as to what had happened, quietly laid down on the couch and closed his eyes; to get some more sleep, Testuya presumed.

As they hooked a left and made a few other turns, Kyouya pushed open the school doors and glanced first to the left, then to the right, scanning the area before looking toward Kusakabe.

"Well?" The prefect demanded, his icy hues heavily laced with irritation.

"I asked him to wait in the gym."

With out another word, the Skylark continued onward to the building. Just before entering through the doors, he narrowed his eyes and pushed the door open. The sight that met him was one that he not only enjoyed, but one that he wanted.

Belphegor stood directly in the middle of the large gymnasium, his arms lazily down by his sides. Instead of his usual cheshire smile, his lips were straight, pressed firmly together. As Kyouya entered, he turned his head toward the raven-haired male and clenched his fists.

"Where is he? I know that he's with you." Belphegor snarled.

A smirk played upon Kyouya's lips and he chuckled darkly.

"Isn't that something? Why should I tell you _anything_?" Hibari retorted, the need to bite causing his fingers to flex and un-flex.

"Ushishishi, silly skylark. Vongola is _mine_, not yours. Be a good birdie and tell me where _my toy_ is."

'Mine? …Toy?' Those words repeated themselves in Hibari's head. His thoughts twisted and snarled around them, his anger rising. _Who_ was _he_ to call Sawada Tsunayoshi such things? That herbivore is _not_ a toy! He is a prize to be won and that damned Prince should be _grateful_ that Tsunayoshi had even looked _twice_ at him!

As Kyouya's rage grew, so did his murderous aura. It whipped around him, quick and ruthless. Even Tetsuya had to take a step back. Unable to control his urge to bite, the Skylark narrowed his eyes.

"_I'll bite you to death_." Hibari snarled, his tonfa out and ready for attack in an instant and raised before him.

At this, the Prince smiled and said "Well.. Then I guess that if this is the only way you will tell me… I'll have to cut it out of you."

As he reached into his jacket, Kyouya charged. He ran full speed at the Prince, his tonfa behind him. As Hibari was just a few steps from him, the Prince withdrew his knives, sending them toward the prefect. The Skylark knocked them to the ground, successfully cutting their strings, with a single swipe. As soon as he was in perfect range he twirled his right tonfa so that the end was facing towards the prince and thrust it into Belphegor's stomach. Unable to dodge such a close attack, the Prince had lost his breath and was knocked back from the sharp impact. Quickly recovering, he decided that close range would be his best option against the Skylark.

Swiftly withdrawing two single knives in each of his hands he began to meet each and every one of Kyouya's swipes with his blades, causing a sharp metallic pang to echo throughout the gymnasium. Swipe after swipe, pang after pang, their battle continued on. Growing tired of this routine, Kyouya made a swift jump upwards and backwards, landing easily on the balls of his feet.

The Prince also leapt back, increasing the distance between them. He had his left arm raised in front of him, his blade pressed into his palm and along his wrist, the metal facing outwards as he breathed raggedly. Hibari had both of his tonfa raised in front of him, his usual defensive stance.

"Ushishishi, come at me, peasant." The Prince said, his cheshire smile once again stretching over his face.

Smirking maliciously, the Skylark released the spikes from his tonfa as he dashed again at Belphegor. Hibari swiped upwards at the Prince's chest, and as Belphegor moved to block the hit, metal collided with metal, the spikes making it difficult for the blade to slide, causing it to shatter milliseconds after colliding with the Skylarks' tonfa. Belphegor's eyes widened, and as the spiked tonfa came in contact with his chest, it tore upwards, continuing its path of destruction. The Prince's jacket, shirt, and even his skin were torn through like tracing paper. Blood immediately began flowing freely from the rather large gash that marred his chest, and he clutched at it as he now staggered on his feet.

He gnashed his teeth together, hissing in pain. As Hibari lunged again, the Prince jumped backwards, masking the jarring pain that now radiated from his chest. Composing himself, he once more went to retrieve another knife from the other side of his jacket before something caught his eye.

Sawada Tsunayoshi with his back pressed against the gym doors, one hand over his mouth in horror pale skin, as if all of his blood had drained from his body.

"Ushishishi," the Prince shakily chuckled, "It seems that this fight is over for now. I'll come back for him. _Soon_."

With that, Belphegor leapt back once more before slipping through the doors. Oblivious to what the Prince had seen, Kyouya angrily slammed his tonfa into the wall.

"Tetsu! Get this mess cleaned up." Turning on his heel to begin his trek back to the Reception room and the herbivore, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"…Herbivore." He breathed, his deep voice barely audible. The Cloud Guardian moved to take a step towards the herbivore, only to have him press himself further against the door and shake his head.

"D-Don't! Don't come near me!" Tsunayoshi yelled, his voice trembling.

Hibari Kyouya just stood there, unable to make sense of the words that had just come tumbling from the herbivore's lips.

"Why?" Was the stupid reply Kyouya gave, unready for the reaction to that one, simple word.

"Why? _Why? _You're going to ask me _why_! Y-You just seriously injured him! Do you have no care about how I might have felt about you _tearing his chest open_? When you came here, did you even _think_ about how _I_ might have felt if you caused him harm? Did you even _think_ at all? What are you? _A monster?_" Tsuna felt as if his world were slowly coming undone. As he screamed those words, images of what would await him the next time he was alone and Belphegor just so happens to find him. The thought of it all frightened the young Vongola to no end. Belphegor was ruthless when it came to hurting others. He didn't care how it might make them feel or whether or not they would live.

Kyouya, however, went stock-still. That damned prince had hurt the herbivore like that and that same herbivore has the _nerve_ to yell at him over _hurting_ someone? Particularly the person who had hurt him in the first place? Why would Tsunayoshi even care if that damned Prince were hurt? The fucking coward deserves to be killed a thousand times over! But, instead of expressing his anger towards the herbivore, he barely contained it as he said the first thing that came into mind.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the Reception Room?"

"..Didn't you tell me…? Since when do I have to listen to _you_? You aren't my father, you aren't my boyfriend, you aren't anyth-" Tsuna cut himself off, shocked at what had just flowed from his mouth. He immediately raised his hands to cover his mouth, but the damage had already been done.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, glaring at the herbivore.

"If that's the way it is… Then I would be correct if I presumed that earlier meant _nothing_ to you? Sawada Tsunayoshi… Get back to class, before I bite you to _death_." Hibari hissed, his teeth grinding together.

About to argue, Tsuna pressed his lips together before turning towards the doors.

"…Don't ever call me out of class again."

Pushing open the doors, the young Vongola began to make his way to class. Upon entering the classroom, the teacher looked at him angrily and gave him a very long, hardy scolding about being tardy to class and coming in dirty clothes. Though Tsuna wanted to explain, he just didn't feel like making up lies and excuses for everything, so he merely took the slight humiliation and sat at his desk. After all, he was Dame-Tsuna. He was used to being embarrassed.

He stared morbidly at his desk, before glancing at Yamamoto and Gokudera's desks, wishing more than anything that they were here, in Japan, with him rather than going through heavy training in Italy. Exhaling softly, he propped his chin up on his palm, his elbow on the desk, and stared out the window.

This should not have happened.

He should have continued on the path that he chose… He should have remained ever-faithful to Belphegor and broken up with him properly before even thinking about spending time with Hibari. Now, not only does he have a psychopathic murderer trying to punish him, but he also has some old feelings that have begun to resurface… They were there. They hit him full force when Kyouya had kissed him in the Reception Room… But… Now Tsuna can't even run to him to seek comfort. Things between them were ruined... And he doubted that they could ever go back to the way that was. Everything had just gotten so much more complicated within the past two weeks.

Groaning inwardly, the brunette mentally face-palmed himself.

Things couldn't be much worse…

That… That _herbivore_! How dare him! After all that Kyouya had done for him, he's going to tell him something like that?

"_…Don't ever call me out of class again." _

Those words had blown his entire mind out of the water. This was ludicrous! The herbivore was going to get angry at him for fighting _for_ him? Was this some sick kind of joke?

Well, fine. If the brunette wanted to be that way, Hibari would let him. He would slowly fade from the herbivore's life. It would be as if they had never even met each other before. He'll ignore him; he'll treat him like all other annoying herbivores. Hibari Kyouya was not a very nice person to begin with… but get on his bad side and you're really in trouble. And that is exactly where Sawada Tsunayoshi was…

On his bad side.

* * *

Okay! I hope that you guys liked it.. e_e.. Because honestly, I didn't really like it that much, but... Eh.. What can you do?

A good author will never like their own work.

...But I'm not a good author.

Ugh.. Now I've confused myself.

Anyway.. Onto the reviews!

**Frozenbreath_: _**omaigod Ikr? Cliffhangers really do suck.. I'm sorry I left you on one for so long! T_T

**Phanpymanaphy: **Awhhh! Thank you so much! ;w;!

**Urnotwatur: **Awhh.. Really? Do you mean it? ;-; That's so sweet... Thank you!

**Bunnieai: **Awh.. I know, right? Poor tuna.. But thank you! ^^ I enjoyed your review!

**Setsuna Alaude: **Ughhh.. I know. I was hoping that I would have been able to update sooner... but as you can see it was a looong while before I was actually able to update again. Well.. ;Points up.- There's your update! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Naruko311:** Awhh.. Thank you!

**Ultimatebishoujo21:** Well.. Did it meet your expectations?

**Ash Nut:** Sorry it took so long! But thank you for the review!

**YAOIEatingMonster: **Ughh.. I hate them but love them for the same reason too! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

And thank you to everyone who added this story to their Alerts and Favorites! And to those who favorited me as an author or added me to their author alerts...

You rock. :3

I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter.. Sorry it took so long. T-T


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! I'm soooo sorry about the delay, and I know this story is on hold, but that's only because I didn't have access to a computer, but I'm going to have access all this week, and in correspondence to my last update, which was yesterday, I'm going to be writing like crazy!

I just finished this chapter and have the next chapter completely mapped out! : D Yaaayyy! So hopefully in a day or two I can get that chapter out, but I'm definitely going to get this chapter out, like.. now!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! :D

* * *

To say that over the next month things had settled into a despondent pattern would be lying.

Namimori, that had once been alive with chatter between students while they went to their next class, was silent.

In the beginning, no one could have foreseen what was to come. Hibari Kyouya's wrath was surely something to be frightened of, especially if that wrath was directed toward you.

Any and all that crossed his path were fiercely 'bitten to death' by the Skylark. Almost all the students had quickly learned to stay far away from him, keep their heads down and their lips clamped together in silence as they briskly walked in the halls, or even on school grounds for that matter. Chaos had truly erupted as the merciless Cloud realized that not even the bullies had dared to go against the rules any longer, providing him with no outlet for the magnificent anger that still coursed through his veins.

Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, the raven-haired male glared at the school's principal as they spoke to him.

"S-So you see K-Kyouya... We j-just can't have you t-terrorizing the st-students..." Clearing his throat and coughing into his hand, the principal, who was clearly extremely uncomfortable in his current situation, continued "T-The Board and I have d-decided that maybe you should t-tone it... Down..?"

Shrinking in his seat from the massive aura that rolled off the figure standing before his desk like ferocious waves, he hoped that soon the boy would leave the room, and surely enough, his wish was granted.

Hibari Kyouya stared blankly at the male, only giving him an impassive "Hmph" as he turned on his heel and left the room. The principal let out all the air from his lungs and slumped over his desk. 'Someone really needs to tame that damn kid.. Terrorizing the school... Feel sorry for the poor sap he runs into next.'

Kyouya walked swiftly through the halls, sharp eyes scanning for any sign of any student when he heard quick footsteps coming from the stairwell. Smirking, he set off in that general direction, entering the stairwell and closing the door behind him with a silent 'click.'

He stood in front of the door, listening intently when he heard some papers ruffle and a quiet whispered "o-ow!"

He knew that voice. He knew that timid, low, gentle voice. It was the herbivore... Out in the halls after the bell had rung? Oh, this was good. This was perfect. Who better to take his anger out on than the person who had caused it all? And over a lowly knife herbivore, as well.

The Skylark descended the stairs, about to make his presence known before he heard another voice.

"Shishi.. You didn't think what? That after what you did to me, and then had that fucker do to me... That I would let you off easy? That I would, what? Disappear?"

"N-No! I never..." The herbivore's voice faded to an inaudible level and Hibari, instead of trying to better hear the conversation, turned and exited the stairwell. If that herbivore had even a sliver of hope that he would come to rescue him, it would never happen. If he was going to chose the knife wielder over him, then so be it. He would let him have him. He would no longer get involved, it wasn't his problem.

* * *

After the incident with Hibari, Tsuna had become even more inverted than he was before.

He only spoke to those he absolutely needed to, meaning most of his guardians that pestered him endlessly until he finally spoke up to tell them he was fine.

School had become even more unbearable than it was before. In the beginning, Hibari's lack of presence around the young brunette caused bullies to harass him endlessly. He had hoped that perhaps the Skylark would show up every time, but he never did. He was always pummeled into the ground, his lunch money taken, or his books knocked down and scattered over the school yard.

The students, who had settled into a comfortable routine of only teasing him when he messed up, began to tease him relentlessly. If he was walking in the hall, someone was there to say something. If he was sitting in his desk, someone was there to say something. If he was walking home, someone was sure to drive by and say something.

After about two weeks of Hell, his rain and storm guardians returned from their training in Italy. Though they didn't know what was going on, they could definitely feel the difference in the atmosphere of the school. Hayato and Yamamoto had become even more overprotective of him since they returned, at least one of them always staying by his side to fend off anyone who dared to insult their friend.

At first, he was glad to have them back, but soon enough Reborn had them go away for training again. Oh, how his sadistic tutor loved to torture him, which lead him to where he was now.

"What do you mean you had them leave again! What am I supposed to do, Reborn? I can't handle that school by myself.." He glanced downward, his hands curling into light fists.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Grow up and be a man. You shouldn't need to hide behind your guardians, you're supposed to become the boss of one of the most powerful families the mafia world has ever known. Learn how to deal with it yourself." The infant crossed his arms and stared apathetically at his student. "By the way, unless you'd rather provoke the wrath of a certain cloud, I'd suggest you get going to school. You're going to be late."

Tsuna visibly flinched at Reborn's warning and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before trudging out of the room. He walked down his stairs, bid his mom goodbye, and started on his way to school.

He learned the back roads a while ago, and was taking only them to school so he wouldn't run into any other students. He had just enough time to walk to school and make it by the bell, but he knew who always waited by the school gates for the last few minutes before the bell, so he decided to run to make it there before the Skylark took up his position.

He made it in time, just barely, for when he got to the school he had only enough time to dive behind some bushes against the wall before the disciplinarian stalked by him and took his place, arms crossed over his chest.

Caramel hues lowered to the ground, he inwardly cursed himself for being such an idiot before he crawled out of the bushes and raced toward the door to the building. He swiftly made his way to class, taking his seat and pulling out his books while ignoring the other students whispering lowly to one another.

When the teacher entered the room, the students grew silent and turned their attention toward the front of the room to the teacher who was taking his things out to begin the role call. Upon calling out Tsuna's name, the boy rose his hand and muttered meek "present" before glancing out the window.

Propping his elbow against the desk and resting his chin within the palm of his hand, the brunette stared idly at the trees, the sky, but most of all, the scattered clouds in the sky.

Thinking back, he didn't know why he got so upset with the cloud guardian. After all, the sadistic bastard did deserve it. He knew what would happen when Belphegor could sneak away from the Varia again, he knew that he would more than likely be by himself during the confrontation, and yet he could not bring himself to remember the reason why he had been so upset that day.

He supposed it had something to do with the history he and the Prince shared together. Belphegor had come into his romantic life while he was very vulnerable, when Hibari Kyouya either didn't recognize or just didn't reciprocate his feelings. He didn't know what to do at first, when the man he thought psychotic showed him how it felt to be loved by someone. He was very sweet, and very gentle when they had first gotten together, things didn't start to get violent until after the first month. The brunette had not one clue as to why things had gotten so bad while they were together.

Breaking it off with the psychopath was something he should have done after the first time things had gotten physical, not put off until the last possible minute. He and Belphegor had never gotten that violent before, but that's probably because Tsuna never fought back until then.

Having Hibari-san there, knowing that the unbelievably strong guardian had his back, it comforted him and gave him the courage he needed to make a stand for himself... And now look at what had happened. He ruined everything over his stupid, uncontrollable emotions!

Hibari hated his guts now and started attacking every single person in the school, save for the teachers and himself, but only himself because he tried everything in his power to avoid the raven-haired male. If Belphegor decided to come back, no one would be there to save him.

It would be him, and him alone against the psychotic assassin.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of their first period and ripping him out of his thoughts. He quickly gathered all his books, shoved them into his bag, and strode into the hallway, keeping a quick pace and walking with his head down.

When a rough shove from the right caused him to drop his bag and scatter his books across the hall for the other kids to step on, it was only then that he looked up to see several of the usual bullies standing around him.

"Hey there, Dame-Tsuna.~" The largest of the group spoke up in a sickeningly sweet voice. "We have something for you. From some real tough, pansy looking guy. Here."

A demented smile broke out on his face as he dropped one of Bel's knives on the ground in front of the brunette, whose face dropped and grew pale the instant he set eyes on it.

The entire group broke into loud, rambunctious laughter, the leader speaking up again.

"Oh! Oh man! That was priceless! Dude was right!" He chortled as he lead the group away.

Tsunayoshi, however, instead of continuing to pick up his papers and get out of there before Hibari came, only stared at the blade. His palms began to sweat, his whole body beginning to tremble while he suddenly felt too dizzy to even sit up properly anymore. 'This soon..? He's back so soon...?'

His mouth grew dry and he tried to swallow to no avail. He sloppily grabbed all his papers and books, literally throwing them into his backpack. He wouldn't allow the Prince to find him. He'd rather try to run to class. He couldn't get him while he was in class.

He ran toward the doors at the end opposite end of the hall, opening them and entering the stairwell quickly. He almost tripped while walking down the stairs toward the first floor of the building, but he collided with a toned chest and fell backwards, his papers once more scattering all over.

"O-ow!" He mumbled to himself, about to start gathering his papers when he noticed the oh-so-familiar shoes in front of him.

Once more his palms began to sweat and his mouth ran dry, his mind spun in quick circles trying to think of a decent reaction, but all he could do was stare wide-eyed at the blond male.

"Y-You're here? I... I didn't think that you would... " He whispered the words so quietly, he wasn't sure if the Prince had even heard him.

The blonde reached down to grip tightly onto the brunette's chin, yanking his face upward so he could glare menacingly into his eyes.

"Shishi.. You didn't think what? That after what you did to me, and then had that fucker do to me... That I would let you off easy? That I would, what? Disappear?"

"N-No! I never... I never meant for all that to happen.."

"Oh? But didn't you, Vongola? T'ch. You sure got a way of letting people know when you're done with them, don't you~?" The Prince's tone was low, threatening, and contained enough hostility for seven people. "But look at you now. You're doing so much better, aren't you? Your pathetic cloud won't even come to save you, will he?"

Burying his face in his free hand, Belphegor began to snicker wickedly before throwing his head back and laughing maniacally as he delivered a swift kick to Tsuna's gut, knocking him back against the wall beside the stairs. The Sky's breath had easily been knocked out of him, and he struggled to suck in enough oxygen before a hand came to grip harshly at his fluffy tresses and yank his head back.

"I'm going to show you, little peasant..." Belphegor leaned in close to the boy, his lips pulled back over his teeth as he snarled, one of his many knives in his other hand that was pressed into Tsuna's abdomen. "How it felt to be ripped open. Ushishishishi, this should be fun, no?"

* * *

Oh, I forgot to mention up above, I'm no longer replying to reviews in the chapters, I'm going to reply to them by email. Like I should have been doing, hahaha.

WELLL.

I hope you liked it! Reviewwww? :3 Pleeeeease?

Me love you long time!


End file.
